Vampire Hunter S
by Woosha
Summary: Alternate Universe. A world of Vampires, zombies and demons. A world of Knights, mages and heroes. Romance in the later chapters.


Vampire Hunter S  
  
Chapter One: First Time  
  
I know the title sucks.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Evangelion nor do I claim to, all the characters used from Evangelion or any other show/book whatever, belong to their respected owners, any other character you see is probably mine.  
  
A/N: This is an alternate fic, 2015 A.D.  
  
The story takes place in a medieval kind of place. Kingdoms and such.  
  
Two knights in green and purple Armour strode down the wide corridors of the kingdom,  
  
on the left side of their chests, the knights bore their kingdoms symbol. A rigid spiral colored green and purple in a 'tie-dye' fashion. They wore matching capes that ended at their ankles. In between the two knights they carried an elderly man in torn robes.  
  
They walked into the throne room and presented their catch of the day to their king and queen.  
  
The throne room was enormous and beautifully decorated. The side walls had five tall windows with intricate .The king sat in a chair with the usual gold designs. At the top of his chair he had a strange ornament. It was an angel with it's wings spread out and it carried a sword in it's right hand. It looked like it was leaping at something.  
  
The king had short black hair and a beard to match.  
  
His cheek bones were clearly visible and he wore a pair of tinted glasses.  
  
He wore a black cape and a black long sleeved jacket that fitted perfectly. Not too loose and not too tight. On his hands were two white gloves made of soft leather.  
  
Beside the king, the queen sat in her own chair just like the kings but her ornament was a gold figuring of a young boy with wings, it sat beside a tall humanoid demon with a single horn where it's nose would be. On it's shoulders were two large spikes.  
  
The queen had short brown hair that ended at the middle of her neck and a sharp round face.  
  
The knights threw the elderly man to the floor. "My king and queen Ikari. We caught this one stalking one of the maids."  
  
Yui frowned at the knights rudeness and rushed to the old mans aid.  
  
Gendou's eye's opened wide and he shouted to his wife, Yui. "Yui! Watch out! That's a vampire!." He stood up and ran towards her.  
  
Yui turned around to argue with Gendou but turned to the old man when he cackled in a raspy high pitched voice. The old man knelt on his knee in front of her, then he jumped up into Yui, pushing her down. The two guards took their swords out of their sheaths and ran towards the vampire. But when they were within striking distance, the vampire ran past them, slashing each one in the chest. Blood spurted out of the gaping holes as they slowly fell the ground. The servants and scribes were screaming for help as they ran around trying to get away.  
  
The vampire grinned and ran towards the enormous doors leading into the dark cavernous corridors of the castle. But before he could get to them, they opened, revealing five knights and one boy around 13, all clad in purple and green armor. They all wielded long double sided swords. Each sword had a round jewel in the middle of the cross-guard, each one different in color. The boy's sword was just like the others but the blade was broader and was in the shape of a slim triangle but curved inwards at the hilt. The cross-guard of the sword were gold wings with each feather engraved in detail. The middle of the cross-guard was a diamond shaped crystal that kept changing color.  
  
The vampire's red eye's shrank greatly as he gazed upon the knights. He hissed sharply at them before turning to the windows and running towards them. The knights and the boy ran after him. The boy muttered two or three words under his breath and out of nowhere a ball of flame appeared in his hand. He gave a brief shout as he leapt into the air and threw the ball at the retreating vampire. Although it hit it's mark, it did nothing to stop the vampire. Instead, it propelled him a few feet ahead. He smiled and leapt into the window, shattering it into pieces. The knights stopped in front of the window, gazing through the gaping hole and into the clear star sprinkled black curtain of the night.  
  
They all panted lightly before each cursing constantly. They turned towards the king, "We'll go after it, if we don't find it, we'll come back here at dawn." With that said, they started running towards the exit. The boy was about to start running too if Gendou hadn't told him to stop. "Shinji, come here, your mother wants to talk to you." Shinji frowned at his father and his mother who was on the floor, her head on Gendou's lap.  
  
He ran towards his parents and gasped in horror at the large cut in Yui's throat.  
  
Yui smiled at her son. "Don't worry Shinji, I'll always be with you." Then she closed her eyes and with a sigh, she went limp. Shinji's breathing started to quicken and sweat ran down his face. His eye's wide, staring at his fallen mother. Tears formed around his eyes and came down uncontrollably. Shinji turned around and ran, crying loudly.  
  
Gendou sighed sadly and turned to Shinji's body guards. Misato Katsuragi and Kaji Ryouji. Misato was, in one word, beautiful. She had long purple hair and a great figure.  
  
Kaji had shoulder long hair in a pony-tail and stubble on his chin, a sign of lack of shaving for a few days.  
  
"Watch over him and try to calm him." Gendou ordered in a quiet voice.  
  
Misato and Kaji nodded at their instructions.  
  
On a balcony on one of the higher floors of the castle, Shinji wept quietly.  
  
"She'll always be with us if we remember." Came a caring voice behind him.  
  
"It's true, she'll be in our hearts until the end." Came a deeper voice.  
  
Shinji turned to face the owners of the voices, Kaji and Misato.  
  
They smiled softly as they walked towards him.  
  
"It's ok to cry, just let it out." Misato said.  
  
Shinji looked at the floor then ran into Misato's arms which hugged him tightly.  
  
Kaji smiled and hugged them both.  
  
The sound of leaves rustling caught their attention and slowly they ended their warm embrace.  
  
They all looked to the side, where vines crept along the side the castle.  
  
Shadows. They stood there, staring at the vines. Then suddenly; the same vampire that came earlier leapt at the three. Quicker than humanly possible, Misato and Kaji took their swords out of their sheaths. But before they could strike the vampire, they were both pushed to the side. The vampire walked slowly towards Shinji, who was at the moment walking backwards away from the vampire. But when he reached the wall, he gave a small cry of fright and shivered. The old vampire grinned, his teeth reflecting the bright light of the moon. He picked Shinji up by the shoulder and reeled his left hand back, preparing to slash at the young boys neck. Shinji realized this and kicked the vampire in the head, causing the vampire to drop him and stumble back a few steps. Shinji crouched low and took his sword out of it's sheath and slashed the vampire in two, all in one fluid motion. The vampire quickly turned into dust and dissipated with the breeze.  
  
Shinji stood there, the sword now on the ground, wide eyed. He panted as the adrenaline passed through his system. I. I. I killed him. He fell back and started crying again.  
  
  
  
A/N: Err. Yeah. Hope you liked it, please, help me out, tell me what to do! Help improve my writing skills!!  
  
I'm also going to try to turn this into a romance, so idea's and such at:  
  
CrAzEd_DuCk@quackquack.com 


End file.
